zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Valve Zombies
The infected are people Infected with a contagious disease known as the Infection in the game Left 4 Dead and its sequel, Left 4 Dead 2, designed by Valve. They aren't the classic undead zombies (in fact technically they are still alive), but are still dangerous for both the Infected itself and the non-Infected. The Infection is able to penetrate through even fire-proof Hazmat suits.In some poster warnings its refered to as Green Flue. =Disease= The Infection is an aggressive disease that can mutate its victims both mentality and physically. The Infection has several strains, each one completely unique in power, mutation rate and speed of infection. The Infection is also only capable of infecting warm blooded animals, with some theorizing that it is a mutated strain of Rabies. The means of infection is unknown but there are hints that it is through biting or by simple contact, possibly even both. According to CEDA, it is possible that most of humanity is already infected, but have yet to turn, similar to HIV in the sense that it doesn't take effect for a long time after it reaches the host. If the last one is true then it's no surprise that the Infection spread so far in such a high speed. In addition, some humans (called the Survivors) seem to be completely unaffected by the virus, even after being bitten; it is possible that a vaccine could be made from the blood of these immune individuals. Normal Infected The Normal Infected, or the "Horde," is a normal mutation from Human to Zombie, with the exception that these are mammalian-based and destructible in all ways aside from the brain, though headshots do more damage to them. Some Infected of this variety come in Hazmat suits, defending them from flames which would normally burn them quiet easily. Normal infected are not hard to kill. While they seem to ignore pain they are not very resiliant and can usually be downed with only two or three bullets. For this reason they are not very dangerous unless encountered in swarms Normal infected run directly at any survivors they notice and aggressively attack until they or the survivor are dead. If left to their own ends, however, one can witness them acting extremely sluggish. They will often curl into a ball with their heads against their knees, lean against walls as if exhausted, vomit, and sometimes even lie down and simply die by themselves. This can be seen as an indicator that the Infection does not give it's victims a particularly long lifespan There are special varieties of these Infected but they all,with one exception, are relying on their attire to differ from the Normal infected. The one exception are the the "Mudmen",which run on all four like a dog. Hunter Infected A Hunter Infected is an agile but weak form of Infected which can jump from one place to another from long-range distances . It has mutated short clawed fingernails, and adopted a crouched posture, crawling about on all fours. Though they're small, they are able to use them to a deadly effect, cleaving flesh with ease. They use them to their advantage, letting out a primal screech and pouncing on top of victims, mercilessly tearing away at them until someone knocks them off. Despite being both fast and strong, Hunters are not very physically resilient. For this reason they often wait in inconspicuous places to ambush survivors. This shows, perhaps, some sort of intelligence on the Hunter's part compared to the aggressive kamikaze dash of the normal infected. The Hunter is actually quite similair to a dog,crawling on all four and making dog like noises when clawing they victims and,most of all,being able to pounce their "prey" like a dog. Smoker Infected A Smoker Infected is a common Infected at first glance, though taller than most. Half of their face is covered with a large amount of tumorous bulges. A faint green smog can be seen around them, which is what gives them their name. They can usually be heard making loud coughing and hacking sounds, warning of their presence. The main danger of a smoker that sets them apart from the normal infected is their long prehensile tongue. It uses this tongue to lash out at survivors, grabbing them by the necks and pulling them towards them. This can often be problematic and break up a team's chemistry in game as everyone must stop to save the smoker's victim. When a smoker is killed, they will explode into a cloud of green gas, obscuring the vision of survivors and impeding their breathing, causing coughing. Boomer Infected The Boomer Infected is a large, grotesquely bloated infection form. It moves in a sort of slow hobble, and is rather easy to see from a distance. They make wretching sounds, causing them to be heard from a distance much like the Smoker. The Boomer's bloated belly is filled with thick green bile, which constitutes the Boomer's main form of attack. The creature vomits all over it's victims, heavily obscuring their vision. Even worse, the scent of the boomer's vomit immediately attracts large amounts of normal infected to the near-blind victim's location. A boomer that has failed it's attack will often run away, until it has garnered enough bile to vomit again. This gives an ample opportunity to kill it if it has already discharged once, but if a boomer is killed it's body will erupt violently, causing bile to splatter any nearby people with the same effect as its vomit attack. Tank Infected The Tank Infected is a large variant of the Infected strain which has drastically mutated the body of the Infected into what looks like the undead equivalent of the Incredible Hulk. It's arms are thick like tree trunks and become long enough to touch the ground, giving the Tank an ape-like posture. The Tank is constantly frustrated and enraged, to the point where unlike most infection forms it actively seeks out survivors to smash to pieces. It attacks much like a normal infection form though moving in a slower, lumbering manner, at its target. However, it also uses the environment as a rudimentary weapon, using its incredible strength to sling cars or even rip large chunks of concrete out of the ground to toss. Tanks can also take an incredible amount of punishment before their body shuts down: even several point blank shotgun blasts will leave the creature unphased. Luckily, its increased muscle mass makes it highly flammable and will die in less than a minute if set on fire. Witch Infected The Witch Infected is unique in that it is not naturally aggressive. It bears a resemblance to the normal infection form, but its eyes glow a potent red bright enough to light up her surroundings slightly. She also has claws, much like the hunter, but the Witch's nails are much longer, reaching a whole other finger length or so. The Witch can be easily heard from a distance because she is constantly sobbing. The reason for this is unknown; It may be that Witches have some sort of intelligence left to them (indicated by their ability to still cry) and can feel the pain of the infection in their body. Alternately, it could be a ruse to lure in would-be rescuers to their death. The Witch will not act aggressively towards survivors, taking no heed of any combat around her as long as the survivors do not cause her to feel threatened. Shining a flashlight on the witch, going to close to her, and especially shooting at her will cause the witch to stand up, growling in a threatening manner. If the one that she feels threatened by does not leave her alone, she will panic and immediately attempt to kill them. The witch will lash out and will not stop until her target is dead. For this reason the best plan of action is often to circumvent the witch entirely by taking a different route. The Witch is the most powerful form of the infection in terms of physical strength , able to incapacitate targets even easier than the Tank, despite its much more spry appearence. It is also the second most resiliant species, able to take quite a lot of hits before succumbing to its injuries, though nowhere near as many as the Tank. Charger Infected The Charger Infected is much like the Tank Infected with the exception that one of the arms on the Charger is muscular and is used when attacking the enemies in an attempt to split them up, while the other arm is weak and tiny, drained of all muscle, and therefore hangs limply. As its name suggests, its primary mode of attack has it charging into survivors, which it will pick up and slam into the ground. The charge is easily avoided, though, and survivors can trick the Charger into running off a ledge without much difficulty. The Charger is along with the Jockey and Spitter the only Infected with pupils. Spitter Infected The Spitter Infected is an Infected which has a strain of the virus which is very similair to the Boomer strain: Making the host fat,spit/vomit and such. But the difference is that the Spitter has acidic spit instead of a bile which attracts the horde. The Spitter has an eroded mouth (no teeth, missing her lips etc.), an elongated neck, a distended belly and long limbs. It's one of the 3 infected with pupils whilst almost all the others haven't got these, leaving them with milky white eyes. Its acid is highly corrosive and will hurt any survivors that come into contact with it. Jockey Infected The Jockey Infected is an Infected, seemingly infected with the same strain as the Hunter, being able to leap great distances, however nowhere nearly as far as the Hunter. But instead of leaving the pounced human pinned, it instead rides the survivor into danger, such as into Spitter acid, into a horde of common infected, or in the worst case scenario, off a ledge.